世界征服ハウツー World Domination How-To
by zheitama
Summary: / "Siapa yang membuatmu menangis sepanjang waktu?" / "Aku sudah melawan sebanyak yang kubisa." / "Kalau begitu, mari berjanji agar kita tidak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi sampai nanti." /


**世界征服ハウツ****ー ****World Domination How-To**

Disclaimer ©

**Yamaha, Crypton Future Media**

By ©

**Akizuki Airy**

Genre:

**Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Slice of Life, Romance**

Chara:

**Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Akita Neru, Kaai Yuki, Hiyama Kiyoteru**

Rate:

**T**

Summary:

/ "Siapa yang membuatmu menangis sepanjang waktu?" / "Aku sudah melawan sebanyak yang kubisa." / "Kalau begitu, mari berjanji agar kita tidak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi sampai nanti." /

Warning:

FIC GAJE, IDE CERITA BERASAL DARI LAGU **"World Domination How-To"** :P

**ENJOY READING**

.

.

.

.

**Akizuki Airy Present**

**世界征服ハウツ****ー ****World Domination How-To **© **2014**

**All Rights Reserved**

.

.

.

.

[Tokyo, _Crypton Highschool_, 11.30 am _on Monday_]

*Yuki POV*

Lagi.

Dan lagi.

Bekal makan siangku berantakan di antara rerumputan halaman belakang sekolah. Aku tahu siapa pelakunya dan aku selalu menjadi korban setiap hari, tapi tetap saja airmata mengalir di pipiku. Aku melihatnya. Dia masih berlalu sambil mengumpat padaku—tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN, HAH?!" teriakku marah sambil menggenggam _onigiri_-ku yang sudah kotor diantara rerumputan, "BISAKAH KAU HENTIKAN SEMUA INI SEBELUM AKU MELAPORKANNYA PADA GURU?!"

_Onigiri_-ku melayang di udara dan mengenai celananya, meninggalkan bekas kotor.

Dia terdiam sesaat—temannya juga terdiam. Lalu, dia tertawa lagi sambil menghampiriku.

"Nih, untukmu." ujarnya sambil menahan tawa, menempelkan sesuatu di punggungku, "Dengan begini, kau lebih cocok sebagai barang loak yang butuh dijual."

Dia menjauh dan aku menyadari apa yang dia tempelkan di punggungku.

Label harga.

Sekali lagi—air mataku mengalir. Aku bukan barang belanjaan, tahu!

Seandainya—aku punya bom atau pisau, pasti dia sudah kubunuh.

"Siapa yang membuatmu menangis sepanjang waktu?" sebuah suara terdengar di belakangku.

Lelaki dengan mata teduh dan rambut hitam kelam yang sangat aku kenal.

"Kiyo_-kun_, aku sudah melawan sebanyak yang kubisa." ujarku sambil menghapus airmataku.

Dia tersenyum masam, lalu senyumnya menghilang, "Kalau begitu, mari berjanji agar kita tidak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi sampai nanti." ujarnya sambil merobek label harga di punggungku.

.

.

.

.

Nakibeso bakka kaiten no ha dochirasama

Warawareta bundake yarikase  
Ima ni mitetero to te ni totta mono ha bakudan ya

Naifu nante mon janai kedo  
Issaigassai kongo dou natta tte yakusokushiyou

Senaka no nefuda wo hikihagase  
Haizai mitai na mainichi dakedo suteru no ha mada hayai daro

Who's the one making a crying face all the time?  
Fight back as much as you were laughed at  
Before long, what I'd picked up wasn't a bomb or knife  
Let's promise no matter what from now on  
Tear off the price tag on your back  
This everyday is like scrap wood  
It's still too early to throw it away

Siapa yang membuat wajah menangis sepanjang waktu?  
Melawan sebanyak kamu yang ditertawakan  
Tak lama kemudian, apa yang kujemput bukan bom atau pisau  
Ayo berjanji tidak peduli apa yang terjadi dari sekarang  
Merobek label harga di punggung  
Sehari-hari ini adalah seperti potongan kayu  
Ini masih terlalu dini untuk membuangnya

.

.

.

.

[_Tokyo_, _Station_, 07.20 _on Tuesday_]

*Len POV*

Aku masih menunggu di atas _platform _perhentian terakhir stasiun. Aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi besok—terus menunggu. Tubuhku gemetar, entah penuh semangat atau rasa tegang. Padahal, pastinya aku akan diganggu olehnya lagi sebagai korban _bullying_.

Sambil berdiri termenung di stasiun, aku membayangkan hal-hal yang aneh. Mungkin, jika tahun telah berlalu—bisa saja kereta di stasiun digantikan oleh mobil yang bisa terbang di langit. Atau—mungkin ada mesin yang bisa berbicara pada manusia.

Dan—aku juga berharap Rin bisa membuatku bahagia, karena selama ini aku menyukainya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku senang, membuatku melupakan seluruh hal buruk yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku memang pernah ditolak olehnya—berkali-kali malah—tapi aku takkan menyerah semudah itu.

Dengan begitu—aku harus menjadi orang yang baik.

Aku akan menegaskannya sekali lagi—aku harus menjadi orang yang baik.

.

.

.

.

Kyou mo uchifurue nagara shuuten eki no hoomu de  
Ashita no boku ga mada matteiru wagamama de noroma na aruji no omukae wo  
Douse ikunen tatte kuruma ga soratobedo kitto nannen tatte kikai ga shaberedomo  
Nandatte iitainda benri tte iu mae ni kokoro no kizuguchi wo naoshitekure

Anna sora de misairu ga tobu no nara sonna mono de shiawase wo kou no nara  
Yasashii hito ni naranakucha boku ha boku wo kouteishiteiru kana

Today, too, on the platform of the station's last stop  
Tomorrow's me is still waiting, trembling to welcome a dense, selfish master  
No matter whether years pass and cars can fly in the sky  
Even if years pass and machines can talk  
Whatever you want to say, before you call it convenient  
Please heal my wounded heart  
If a missile flies in that sort of sky, and i ask for happiness from such a thing  
I have to become a kind person  
I wonder if I can affirm myself

Hari ini juga, pada platform perhentian terakhir stasiun  
Besok aku masih menunggu, gemetar untuk menyambut padat, tuan egois  
Tidak peduli apakah tahun berlalu dan mobil bisa terbang di langit  
Bahkan jika tahun berlalu dan mesin bisa bicara  
Apa pun yang kau ingin katakan, sebelum kau menyebutnya nyaman  
Silakan menyembuhkan hatiku yang terluka  
Jika rudal terbang di langit, dan kuminta kebahagiaan dari hal seperti itu  
Diriku harus menjadi orang yang baik  
Kuingin tahu apakah aku bisa menegaskan diri

.

.

.

.

[Tokyo, _Crypton Highschool_, 02.30 pm _on Wednesday_]

*Neru POV*

Hari ini—adalah hari dimana aku mendapat giliran untuk pidato.

Kepalaku terangkat ke depan, melihat ke arah teman sekelasku.

Tapi, aku bagaikan melihat kegelapan—sendirian—tidak ada yang mendengarkan suaraku.

Aku memang sendirian.

Jika bersama, pasti bersama dengan orang yang salah.

Kesepian—sendirian—tanpa siapapun.

Hampir setiap pulang sekolah, aku selalu tertidur di bangku kelas sambil menyanyikan lagu tentang kematian.

Mungkin—berharap untuk menghilang dari dunia ini.

Mungkin—kematianku disebabkan oleh tertusuk pasak.

Aku selalu menyanyikannya—bermimpi tertusuk pasak—dan mati.

Kata-kata terus keluar dari mulutku—hanya aku yang dapat mendengarnya.

Meluap bagaikan air dari hilir sungai.

Namun—

Aku tidak dapat menemukan mereka yang mau disisiku, aku tetap sendirian.

.

.

.

.

Atama wo agete mae muke to iwaretemo kurayami ja mae mo kuso mo nai na  
Hitori de iredo futari de iredo kodoku ha kodoku ni kawaryashinee  
Shinitai toka sonna uta wo utatte mata sore ka to kui wo butareta  
Dakeredomo sorehodo no koto shika kuchi kara koboreru kotoba ga doushitemo mitsukaranai ya

Even if I say I'll raise my head and face forwards  
If it's dark, there's no front nor shit  
Being alone, being with another person, loneliness won't change into loneliness  
Singing a song about wanting to die  
I like that again I was stabbed with a stake  
But even there with only that kind of action  
The words overflowing from my mouth, no matter what I do, I can't find them

Bahkan jika kukatakan aku akan mengangkat kepala dan wajahku ke depan  
Jika gelap, tidak ada yang ada di depan  
Menjadi sendirian, karena dengan orang lain, kesepian tidak akan berubah menjadi kesepian  
Menyanyikan sebuah lagu tentang keinginan untuk mati  
Kusuka itu lagi aku ditusuk dengan pasak  
Tapi bahkan di sana dengan hanya semacam tindakan  
Kata-kata meluap dari mulutku, tidak peduli apa yang kulakukan, aku tidak dapat menemukan mereka

.

.

.

.

[_Tokyo_, _Station_, 07.05 am _on Thursday_]

*Kiyoteru POV*

Hari ini—aku kembali menunggu di stasiun.

Namun, rasanya jiwaku seperti tertinggal di gang diantara gedung.

Karena itulah—aku berharap esok hari tidak datang menyambutku.

Kereta terakhir hari ini datang.

Di telingaku—terdengar suara peluit yang mengganggu.

Dan juga—

Desingan cincin yang terasa asing.

.

.

.

.

kyou no boku ha mata koushite geesen ni suikomareru  
ashita ga konakereba ii noni na  
saishuu ressha no kiteki ga urusaku narihibiku 

Today, I'll again, just like this be absorbed in the arcade  
It would be better if tomorrow didn't come  
The final train's is whistle, annoyingly, rings

Hari ini, aku akan kembali, seperti diserap di gang diantara gedung  
Akan lebih baik kalau besok tidak datang  
Kereta terakhir adalah peluit mengganggu, cincin

.

.

.

.

[Yuki, Kiyoteru, Len, Rin _and_ Neru]

Kita adalah sama.

Kita sendirian—tidak tangguh di mata orang lain.

Kita bahan ejekan—mereka menganggap kita adalah masalah dan sesuatu yang salah.

Karena kita punya kesalahan dan diserang rasa bersalah.

Apa yang kami pikirkan saat itu?

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan.

Namun—aku **BENCI **semua orang yang mengganggumu.

Jika aku bagaikan lalat yang terbang di langit—

Kami harus menjadi orang yang baik.

Apakah kami harus menegaskannya kembali?

Kami **HARUS **menjadi orang yang **BAIK**.

Sebelum hati kami ditumbuhi perasaan mati rasa.

.

.

.

.

Douse ai nante tte hakkou butte tsuyogattemo kitto honshin ja yamashisa ni osowarete  
Doudai, genjou no boku ha soukai, doushiyou mo nai na urusai na omae nante dai kirai da  
Anna sora de misairu ga tobu no nara sonna mono de inochi ga tobu no nara  
Yasashii hito ni naranakucha boku ha boku wo kouteishiteitai  
Yasashii hito ni naranakucha kokoro ga kajikamu mae ni

Even if I pretend to be tough calling love misfortune  
My true fellings will definitely be attacked by my guilty conscience  
How is the current me? Really, there's nothing we can do  
Someone like the annoying you, I really hate  
If a missile flies in that sort of sky and my like flies from such a thing  
I have to become a kind person I want to reaffirm myself  
I have to become a kind person before my heart grows numb

Bahkan jika aku berpura-pura menjadi panggilan tangguh yang bersalah  
Perasaanku benar pasti akan diserang oleh rasa bersalahku  
Bagaimana saat aku disitu? Benarkah, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan  
Seseorang yang mengganggumu, Aku benar-benar benci  
Jika rudal terbang di langit dan lalat sepertiku dari hal seperti itu  
Diriku harus menjadi orang yang baik Aku ingin menegaskan kembali diri  
Diriku harus menjadi orang yang baik sebelum hatiku tumbuh mati rasa

.

.

.

.

**[**_**END**_**]**


End file.
